Apetito
by CS90
Summary: En el momento en que sus brazos rodearon el torso de Erik supo que bajo ese traje de neopreno se escondía una figura delgada. Pero no fue hasta que comenzaron los entrenamientos en la mansión, cuando se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente famélico que se veía. Erik estaba demasiado delgado y Charles estaba decidido a cambiarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo primero de todo decir que nada me pertenece, ni personajes, lugares, etc. todo es de Marvel con lo cual no me lucro con ello.**

 **Lo segundo: alto ahí, te recomiendo que antes de que te pongas leer pongas de fondo "Boom Boom" de John Lee Hooker. Es una canción de 1962 que creo pega muy bien con el típico sitio de hamburguesas en la América de esa época.**

 **Lo tercero: este fic ha sido creado a modo de regalo de cumpleaños para** grimmjow Kurosaki Drake **que dio la idea de un fic donde:** **"** **Erik es peligrosamente delgado y Charles está decidido a cambiar este hecho."**

 **Esto es lo que salió, espero que te guste y os guste al resto :)**

* * *

Lo había notado cuando se sumergió en las gélidas aguas del Atlántico. En el momento en que sus brazos rodearon el torso de Erik supo que bajo ese traje de neopreno se escondía una figura delgada. Pero no fue hasta que comenzaron los entrenamientos en la mansión, cuando se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente famélico que se veía. Charles no sabía cómo ese cuerpo podía soportar tantas carreras por la mañana, tanta exigencia y entrega en el gimnasio. Observaba entre fascinado y preocupado cada una de las veces que el magnético se despojaba de su camiseta, empapada en sudor. Su mirada recorría cada uno de los músculos que ese pálido cuerpo tenia. Sin duda, era una especie de escultura griega, un adonis bastante más delgado, digno de admiración. Su mano se deslizó involuntariamente por su propio abdomen mientras su vista estaba fija en el de su amigo. El telépata siempre había pensado que se encontraba físicamente saludable, ni demasiado delgado ni grueso, normal. Pero sus dedos le señalaban las diferencias obvias entre su figura y la de Erik.

—¿Charles? — le interrumpió la voz frente a él, desvió torpemente la mirada, sin duda ruborizado, sacándolo de su observamiento — ¿Estás bien?

— Si, si — se aclaró la garganta un par de veces tratando de controlar el nerviosismo de haber sido descubierto — Sabes, ¿por qué no nos tomamos un descanso? Creo que por hoy ya has cumplido con el ejercicio suficiente para toda la mansión.

— ¿Qué propones? — interrogó el mayor, mirándole con una suave sonrisa, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, aún desnudo.

Vayamos a cenar, fuera, es tiempo de que tengamos algo de diversión.

Erik aún estudiaba su mirada, reticente a la idea de alejarse de su propósito inicial. En estas semanas que llevaba a su lado conocía perfectamente que para él, todo aquello que lo distrajera de Shaw y la búsqueda de mutantes a su causa era irrelevante. Sin embargo, Xavier era optimista, y si había conseguido que el magnético comenzara a fiarse de él, a disfrutar de algunos ratos de ocio y a expandir sus poderes sin necesidad de la ira, estaba seguro que convencerle de esto sería pan comido.

Tras unos interminables segundos, escuchó el resoplido del alemán indicándole su aceptación. La sonrisa iluminó su rostro y contagió a Erik que le correspondió aunque con menos intensidad. La alegría le embargaba, quizás esa misma tarde podía empezar a poner en marcha su plan y aumentar el apetito del mutante. Mientras se giraba y salía a toda prisa del gimnasio para una rápida ducha le dijo.

Te veo en media hora mi amigo, iré a cambiarme.

* * *

Ya en el restaurante se encontraban sentados el uno frente al otro, observando la carta mientras sonaba de fondo la música rockera de John Lee Hooker. El lugar estaba casi desierto, tan solo ellos y una pareja que se encontraba a unas mesas de distancia. Cuando se acercó la camarera, Charles movía su pie nervioso, estaba expectante por empezar el plan pero no quería resultar demasiado obvio.

— ¿Qué vais a tomar chicos? — les preguntó la joven ofreciéndoles su mejor sonrisa.

— Quiero la hamburguesa de pollo con patatas y una cerveza.

Pidió el alemán escuetamente mientras la camarera asentía y escribía en su cuaderno. Miró a Erik, que ya había cerrado la carta y ahora le observaba.

— Para mí otra cerveza, una hamburguesa de la casa, con doble de patatas, doble de aros de cebolla y una ración grande de alitas de pollo.

Las cejas de Lehnsherr se alzaron sorprendidas y el sonrió tímidamente mientras le entregaba las cartas de ambos.

— Muy bien chicos — respondió la chica tras anotarlo-En breve os lo sirvo.

En cuanto la vieron alejarse, el mayor comentó con tono sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad tienes tanta hambre? Hoy no has hecho demasiado — alzó sus manos a modo de rendición en cuanto descubrió la mirada de reproche de Charles — Si, si, sé que trabajar con Sean es agotador. Pero no tiene ni punto de comparación a una sesión con Alex.

— Para tu información querido, te diré que he tenido entrenamiento con Sean toda la mañana y luego tu, te has empeñado en machacarme en el gimnasio. Es un milagro que siga vivo a estas alturas.

El magnético sonrió burlonamente, mostrando todos sus dientes, obviamente orgulloso de ello.

* * *

Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos desde que la joven les trajo la cena cuando el plato de enfrente ya se encontraba vacío y el suyo aún estaba a medio comer. Los nervios del principio habían desparecido, había conseguido entablar conversación sin levantar muchas sospechas sobre la tan abundante ración que pidió. Pero ahora comenzaba a verse lleno, agobiado por tanto alimento ante él y con un Erik que ya había dado por finalizada su cena. Su amigo no solo comía poco sino que lo hacía deprisa. Sin duda un viejo habito adquirido en los campos cuando los comestibles que recibía eran escasos. Intentó no dejarse embargar por ese pensamiento y a la vez que conversaba tomó una de las alitas.

—Sabes que jamás te haría trampas, asúmelo, soy mejor que tu al ajedrez.

Con la última palabra mordió un pedazo.

—Solo digo que no sabremos nunca la verdad, si pudieras no utilizar tu telepatía durante la par... — la frase de Erik quedó interrumpida por el gemido de Charles.

Realmente el gemido no había sido intencional. Por eso, cuando abrió los ojos y ante él se encontraba su amigo con el semblante congelado, su mirada fija en sus labios y su boca ligeramente entreabierta, el calor invadió su rostro. No le hacían falta sus poderes para saber lo erótico que había podido sonar eso, un nudo se instaló en su estómago. Seguía atento a los orbes del magnético y este continuaba en trance, sin percatarse que sus pensamientos ahora se centraban en solo una cosa y a Xavier le estaba costando horrores bloquearlos. Era muy tentador dejarse llevar por ellos.

Su lengua se deslizó con lentitud por su labio superior y continuó por el inferior, eliminando a su paso los restos de salsa. Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, y de no ser por estar sujetando aún el pollo sabía que sus manos podían temblar. Esto no era exactamente lo que había previsto, intentó tragar pero sentía la sequedad de su garganta, así que agarró la cerveza y bebió un largo trago. Más sereno y con la mirada de Erik puesta en el tenedor, claramente avergonzado, se aclaró la garganta y le dijo.

—Deberías probarlas, están riquísimas y no voy a poder con todo — casi suplicante.

Aunque no tuviera hambre, su amigo deslizó la mano evitando su mirada y tomó una de las alitas. Comiéndola de una forma mucho menos obscena que la suya.

El telépata trató de retomar la conversación y aligerar un poco el ambiente. Así que comenzó a hablar sobre la mansión y las reformas que quería hacer. Si ese iba a ser el refugio para él y muchos mutantes estaba dispuesto a mejorarlo al máximo. Sin darse cuenta estaban haciendo planes para la ampliación de la sala de peligro, una piscina que no solo sirva para ellos sino para aquellos con habilidades acuáticas, quizás una reforma de la cocina y las habitaciones. Ambos, tenían en el fondo esperanza por un futuro mejor para los mutantes y sin duda, llevar a cabo este proyecto juntos les emocionaba.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de pagar, los platos estaban vacios y el telépata, que había liderado la mayor parte de la conversación había conseguido su objetivo principal. Erik había comido algo más que su escasa cena. Entre argumento y argumento, el alemán había picoteado patatas, aros y alitas. E incluso tomó sin rechistar el último pedazo de hamburguesa para el que Charles había declarado sentirse demasiado lleno.

Tras atravesar la puerta del restaurante, de vuelta a la mansión, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Esto era apenas el comienzo, mañana en el desayuno tendría que ingeniárselas para lograr que coma algo más que una manzana y un café.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo primero de todo decir que nada me pertenece, ni personajes, lugares, etc. todo es de Marvel con lo cual no me lucro con ello.**

 **Dedicada esta segunda parte a PokyBeagle :)**

* * *

—Ni lo intentes Charles

Estaba convencido que su mirada no debía resultar amenazadora, y el magnético había tenido que recurrir a advertirle. ¿Y cómo diablos iba a resultar intimidante? Cuando seguro sus pupilas reflejaban la lujuria de la escena ante él. El telépata, a escasos centímetros, yacía apenas cubierto por la sabana que compartían. Aún le costaba apartar la mirada de su pálida piel cubierta de pecas, pero su rostro era igual de tentador. Erik no cesaba en recorrer el rostro de Charles, memorizando cada ínfimo detalle, alternando su atención en sus cristalinos ojos y sus carnosos labios. Sentía como literalmente su boca se hacía agua y sus manos ardían en deseos de tocarle. Lo único que lo frenaba era esa dichosa fruta que se interponía entre ambos.

—¡Vamos Erik! Esto es parte de ello, es sensual—replicaba el menor, quien todavía le ofrecía la fresa.

—Dejó de ser sensual en el momento en que terminé la docena.

El ojiazul sonrió coquetamente en respuesta. Aquella noche, al llegar a su dormitorio, Charles había traído consigo varias cosas. "Quiero que probemos algo" le susurró y no se pudo negar. Ese _algo_ resulto ser nata, frambuesas, mango y fresas. El mayor fue muy entusiasta con la nata, y de la misma manera que recubrió su torso, se aseguró de no dejar ningún rastro. Aunque no era muy ávido de lo dulce, bien valía complacer esa petición por cada uno de los gemidos que recibía.

—No he oído ninguna queja antes—contestó el moreno, mordiendo ligeramente su labio antes de continuar—Además me gusta verte comiéndola y el sabor de tus labios tras ello.

Un rubor cruzó las mejillas de Charles tras terminar la frase y Erik no lo pudo encontrar más jodidamente sensual. A pesar de que su estómago se sentía pesado hizo un esfuerzo. Se inclinó hacia su mano, abrió la boca y mordió la mitad de la fresa. No dejaron de mirarse, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que ninguno de los dos respiraba, porque Erik pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de sus dientes masticando el segundo trozo. Fue consciente de la manera en que era observado. Con ese deseo animal que ambos compartían. Retiró el rabillo de sus dedos y sin dejar de observarle besó y lamió cada uno de sus dedos, limpiándolos de las gotas de fruta. Anticipándole con su lengua lo que después vendría.

Con un último beso sobre su pulgar, el telépata se abalanzó sobre sus labios. Adentrándose en su boca con fiereza. Haciendo que el sabor afrutado fuera de inmediato remplazado por el suyo, uno que le gustaba muchísimo más. Al separarse para tomar aire Erik bromeó.

—Vas a lograr que engorde si sigues así, _mein schatz._

—No te preocupes cariño, haremos ejercicio para compensarlo.

Ambos sonrieron, nada disgustados ante la idea.


End file.
